Twilight 25 Challenge entries
by amgglekim
Summary: These are my entries for the Twilight 25 challenge, a challenge to write 25 one-shots and/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. For more information, please see the link on my profile. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1, Next Summer, prompt 1

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 1, photo prompt  
>Pen Name: amgglekim<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): no pairing, Jasper  
>Rating: K<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>AN : I've decided to do the Twilight 25 as a way to stretch my mind and force my muse into submission. In between I will be working on getting some of my other stories started again and getting my mind free of some awesome plot bunnies. This prompt is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

There is no true character assigned to this drabble, it could be any of the Twilight characters, male or female... I just picked Jasper because he was the first character I thought of when I saw the picture for the prompt.

* * *

><p>She had haunted my dreams, yet could not regret all we shared this last day while I hid from med school and other responsibilities.<p>

I had begun the summer a fumbling boy, today I was a seasoned lover. Sometimes her caress was soft as silk; othertimes more rough. Today, she had been a tempest and I knew our time, at least for this year, was at a close.

I drove along the hills, raising my hand in parting to my lover, knowing her rolling waves and salty embrace would await me again next summer.


	2. Prompt 2, The Monster

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 2; photo prompt  
>Pen Name: amgglekim<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Jasper

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>The Monster<strong>

Even now, six years after her 18th birthday, she knew he would come for her again.

The monster in him growled in delight as she backed away, the wineglass in her hand shattering on the floor. The adrenalin that pumped through her veins making her blood all the more sweet.

She sighed in defeat as the hunter began to feed.

On the other side of the country Alice cried, Edward lost; Rose gloated, Emmett understood, Esme grieved and Carlisle began to pray.

As Bella died in his arms, Jasper smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm dedicating this one to Angi. She pre-read for me and while her reaction was not what I expected, she always finds little ways to inspire me. :D

Prompt 3 will be a one-shot, I'm already about half done with it. I do need a beta if anyone is available!


	3. Prompt 3, Tuesday

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 3, photo prompt (Two people leaning against a row of washers at the laundromat)  
>Pen Name: amgglekim<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Jasper

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>All is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters once in awhile.<p>

This is dedicated to Angi, because she asked for a touch of Edward/Jasper love...

* * *

><p>The first time I saw him was a Tuesday. He walked into the Laundromat, took stock of his surroundings before going to an empty table in the back, far from anyone else. He sat in the cold plastic chair, legs pulled up against his lean body, head down, not moving once until it was time to change his loads.<p>

The first time he took my breath away was a Tuesday. His laundry bag strung over his shoulder, a guitar case firm in his hand. Instead of curling in on himself and hiding from the world he started his loads quietly, hopped up on the edge of the folding table and began to play. His blonde shaggy hair falling over his eyes, his long fingers moving agilely over the strings, he brought a ray of light into our corner of the world that day.

The first time I saw him smile was a Tuesday. I had found myself thinking of him often; in class, at the grocery store… even lying in bed at night alone. Most weeks were the same as the first; he came in, went to the back, and curled in on himself until it was time to go. I found myself living for the weeks he brought his guitar in with him, to hear the magic he could create on those simple strings. This week he had left the music behind, and my heart ached as I watched him silently curl in on himself yet again.

This particular week my friend Maggie was in earlier than normal with her daughter Alice. To know Ali is to love her, but she has some disorder I can never pronounce that causes her to be overly trusting. It doesn't matter if you are friend or foe, stranger or super-hero, she loves and cares for all the same. I watched with trepidation as she approached him, not knowing how he would react to her over-active kindness.

I watched their exchange over the pages of my book, barely finding any guilt about my spying. I was simply desperate for information about this beautiful stranger.

_"You look like you need a hug," Alice said boldly as she approached him. "Can I give you one?"_

_His gray eyes crackled as he looked up at her. "Didn't your mother teach you not to talk to strangers?" he replied gruffly._

_I surprised myself as I started to get up, setting my book aside to give my two cents to this rude, beautiful boy as I saw the tears start in little Alice's eyes. I didn't count on Alice herself though and found myself amazed yet again at her spunk and perseverance. _

"_I'm sorry; I forgot you were a stranger. I'm Alice, but you can call me Ali," she said quickly as she stuck her small hand out in greeting. _

_My heart skipped a beat__ as the crooked grin lit up his face. "Well howdy there Ali," he replied in a southern drawl as he took her hand. "My name's Jasper."_

When he spoke to me, it was a Tuesday. It was the week of Thanksgiving and I took advantage of the fact that I didn't have class that morning and had slept in. As a result, I was forced to a table further back from where I usually ended up studying. I hadn't noticed him come in, which in itself was unusual, and was startled when he came up beside me. We stood side by side, speaking for hours about music, classes, books and art.

The first time I missed him was a Tuesday. We had grown closer over the past few weeks, each time standing closer and closer to each other as we leaned against the machines for warmth in the cold laundromat. We now shared a folding table instead of claiming two, folding our shirts, towels and boxers side by side. I skipped classes that afternoon as I wasted my day, aimlessly pacing up and down the rows of washers and dryers; all the while racking my brain, trying to figure out if I had said something foolish that would keep him away.

He told me his secret on a Tuesday. I had made a joke about him letting his laundry pile up on the weeks that I had missed him, but in actuality I was fishing for information. I missed him so on those weeks that he didn't come into the laundromat and I needed to know what it was that kept him away. When the word chemo crossed his lips, I secretly wished I didn't know.

The first time we kissed, was a Tuesday. Exams had been kicking my butt and I had spent a few sleepless nights studying in the abandoned laundromat instead of the library trying to get ahead in my studies. I didn't have much that needed washing but I had gone without seeing Jasper for too long. He was waiting for me that day, and we lost track of time as we sat side by side on the folding table; him strumming his guitar as we talked the day away. It was only the fading light that clued us into the amount of time that had passed as we wiled away the hours together. We packed up our things wordlessly and headed out into the blustery night.

"Edward…" I heard him whisper my name as I turned from him to go. I turned back to face him and suddenly found myself breathless as I gazed into his steel grey eyes.

The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine, his arms wrapped around me in a tender embrace, each of us fighting for dominance as we gave up the battle of our attraction to each other.

I told him I loved him on a Tuesday. It only seemed fitting after all. A few months had passed since that first kiss, most days we were inseparable. Instead of missing him on the weeks he had chemo, I helped him through the sickness, running to the laundromat in the middle of the night to wash sheets and clothes, rushing back to him in an effort to keep his spirits up.

It was raining the day I stood by as they buried my love. The cancer that had wracked his body for so long had finally beaten him into submission. I stood there in the cold, willing the rain to melt my pain away as everything else in the world just disappeared. It was a Tuesday.


	4. Chapter 4

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 4, photo prompt (messy bed, torn curtains)  
>Pen Name: amgglekim<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Jacob

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>All is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters once in awhile.<p>

* * *

><p>Rays of light illuminate the remnants of desire forcing reality back into their lives.<p>

Torn curtains and rumpled cotton sheets that felt softer than silk on their bare skin is the only evidence of their shared passion.

The glaring sunlight gives the scene an air of destruction instead of the excitement and ardor that forbidden lovers often feel.

The tender display of affection as they part is the only sign that there are no regrets as the two lovers go their own way, one to his coven, the other to his pack.


	5. Prompt 5, Soft as Snow

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 5, photo prompt (snow covered pine, softly falling snow in background)  
>Pen Name: amgglekim<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward

Rating: K

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I came here to hide and everywhere there are reminders of her. The bark of the tree brings to mind the deep, expressive brown of her eyes.<p>

My eye catches the beautiful brown coat of a foal nearby and instantly my mind is reminded of her soft, flowing hair. I dream for a moment of her touch, imagining it would be as soft as the snow gently falling around me, but oh so warmer.

I ran to escape her scent, but my mind has refused to let her go. I must return to Forks.


	6. Prompt 6, Ambivalence

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 6; Ambivalence  
>Pen Name: amgglekim<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Charlie/Esme

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Pick a side they say. I prefer the fence; it is safe here. No need for decisions, yet I no longer have the luxury of ambivalence.<p>

It is as if I have two hearts beating within my chest, each pulling in an opposite direction.

Do I choose my lover, the memories of her honeyed brown hair splayed across my pillows, the sounds of her desire, the touch of her ivory skin, so like the Hollywood starlets of old? Or do I choose the lifelong friendship and respect of my childhood friend, advisor, confidant… her husband?


	7. Prompt 7, Clandestine

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 7, Clandestine

Pen Name: amgglekim  
>PairingMain Character(s): Rosalie/Emmett

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Every winter it was the same. Somewhere between Thanksgiving and Christmas he would start to pull away. By January, she would barely see him and then as quickly as it began, it would be over. Spring would be here, apologies would be made and her idyllic life would return… until the following year. Emmett tried to ignore the emails, the text messages, and the phone calls… each pleading with him to come back, for him to once again to explore this hidden part of himself, to return to his first love, his forbidden love.<p>

The first of the promises was made in June, right after they found out she was pregnant. In the warmth of the dawning summer it was an easy promise to make.

The second promise was made right after the first snow… there was a freak storm, covering the town in a blanket of white two days before Halloween. When his phone rang after that first snow at Halloween, he knew he had to ignore it, but the desire within him was too deep. He thought he would have plenty of time to say goodbye and be back in time for the baby shower, but time is a fickle friend and before he realized it, the day and night were gone and he returned home full of shame for not only had he deceived his wife, he fully planned to do it again and again for he knew he could not tear himself away. She was enraged after he missed the baby shower and she almost threw him out.

The last time he promised to not disappear on her was just a week ago. Rosalie had hoped against all hope this year that his promises would hold true, but as she sat alone in the back of the taxi as the driver rushed her to the hospital in labor; she knew the time had come to find out just what her husband was up to every winter. Emmett was sure there was plenty of time for him to have just a little bit of stolen time with his secret before Rosalie went into labor. Again, he lost himself with his love… each touch, turn, caress and laugh shared seeming to precious to miss and by the time he returned home, he found the house dark and the locks changed.

He was forced away from the hospital by security and his brother in law, Carlisle. The only thing Carlisle would tell him was that his wife and daughter were well… and that if he ever hoped to be a part of their lives, he needed to man up and take responsibility for is actions instead of running off all the time like a scared kid.

Bella, her best friend and sister in law tried to talk her out of it, even her brother Carlisle couldn't make her see reason… she had to know the truth before the secrets between them destroyed her. She called the private detective and prayed that he would find nothing. No matter what anyone said to her, she would not be swayed.

She brought the baby home alone, sending Carlisle and Bella away, claiming she needed the time and space to decide what to do. Then she cried herself to sleep holding their baby in her arms and wishing she was the type of woman that could turn her head away from such blatant deception. Her husband had lied to her, it seemed it had been for years and she could no longer tolerate it.

A few weeks later, Rosalie received a package from the private detective she had hired. The first night, she held the package in her arms as she cried herself to sleep, unwilling to face the contents and unable to deal with their consequences. For days the brown envelope mocked her from the dining room table, until she gave in and called Bella to come be with her for support as she dealt with the outcome of her husband's infidelities.

After settling Emma into bed for the night, Rosalie and Bella sat together while Bella held her friend as she tore open the envelope. There was surprisingly little information in the envelope, and for that, Rosalie found herself thankful. There was a hand drawn map with a time frame specified as to when her husband could most easily be found.

Emmett tried to stay away, he knew in his heart that his marriage was depending on his ability to be strong and still he strayed. In the early morning light, there was nothing else he needed, nothing else he wanted but this.

Rosalie took a moment to gather her courage as she parked her car behind her husband's jeep. The fact that he was here, that the truth was about to come to light both thrilled and terrified her. She stepped out of the car and followed the path to its destination. She gasped aloud at the sight before her, falling to her knees in shock.

Emmett had his IPod turned up a little higher than normal as he glided across the frozen surface of the lake, the feel of the skate blade cutting through the ice sending shivers up his spine. It felt as if he was flying as he rounded into the turn, the raw power of the music coursing through his veins as his muscles bunched as he prepared his next jump.

He caught a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye as he completed a double Axel and as he caught site of his wife crumpling to her knees at the side of the lake he missed his landing and fell to the ice.

"Emmett!" she cried seeing her husband fall to the ice. She somehow got to her feet, slipping and sliding across the ice as she made her way to his side.

He smiled for the first time in weeks as he held his wife in his arms… the fear of discovery, the panic he used to feel at the thought of being found out, none of it was there.

They made their way to the old weathered bench next to the lake where they sat and talked for hours. Rosalie's heart broke as she listened to all the reasons her husband had kept his skating talent a secret for all the years they had known each other. The bullying he had experienced, the shame he felt as he hid this part of him from her. He cried with his wife as she told him of how worthless she felt, how her mind had conjured all sorts of illicit reasons for his aloofness every winter, how she had never imagined he was hiding such a beautiful gift. They made their way home, where Emmett met his daughter for the first time and was finally able to hold her in his arms.

The days went by and Emmett put all of his attention on his wife and child… until he couldn't stand the urge any longer. He eased his way out of bed before the dawn was breaking, grabbed his gear bag from its hiding place in the garage and made his way yet again to the lake. There was no mistaking his surprise as he found his wife waiting for him on the old weathered bench, a new pair of skates on her feet.

"Teach me," she said with a shy smile.

* * *

><p>I'm feeling insecure about this one... thoughts?<p> 


	8. Prompt 8, Daydream

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 8, Daydream

Pen Name: amgglekim  
>PairingMain Character(s): Charlie

Rating: K

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Of course HE's here again Charlie notes as he hangs up his holster and jacket before grabbing a Vitamin R from the fridge.<p>

His daughter's lips are swollen, her cheeks flushed. He knows that they were doing more than just studying before he walked in the door.

He settles into his chair and turns on the TV, allowing his mind to wander. His mustache twitches with a rare smile. In his mind, the boy is tied and blindfolded as Charlie cocks his shotgun and aims.

In the kitchen, Edward smiles. Target practice indeed.


End file.
